


I Got a Brand New Pair of Roller Skates

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I accidentally fic, Not Beta Read, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always wanted to be a hero, like his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Brand New Pair of Roller Skates

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea had just taken over my brain and demanded to be written. I came up with the idea and just ran with it. I'm rather happy with how this came out. And I want to do more in this 'verse, but at the tick, I have no ideas. But here's hoping I come up with something, eh? Hope you enjoy it.

Stiles always wanted to be a hero. Not like Scott wanted. He never wanted a cape and the power to fly. No, Stiles wanted to be like his parents. They were real heroes. Sure, Stiles loved comic books, but in his eyes his parents were better. They saved lives, people would bring cake after they helped and Stiles was able to eat the cake, a girl named her new kitten after Stiles' mom.

His dad was a cop, well on his way to be the sheriff. He worked hard and helped save a lot of people. Stiles was often told how lucky he was to have John as a father. Stiles readily agreed. His dad was awesome. His dad was hero.

Stiles' mom was a firefighter. She was brave and strong, saved many people from their deaths. Stiles was often told how lucky he was to have Christine as a mother. Stiles readily agreed. His mom was awesome. She was a hero.

"Hi Chris," Melissa said, dropping Scott off for a playdate, "I saw what happened last night on the news. Lucky you got that fire controlled quickly."

Chris nodded, "Yes, we were lucky." She smiled, "Is the young boy doing good?"

"Last I knew." Melissa replied.

Stiles liked Melissa too, she was another hero. Even if Scott didn't believe Stiles.

It was always a problem when halloween came around, Stiles never knew to dress up like a cop or a fire fighter.

So he usually went as a wild dog because those were scary.

"I want to be a hero too." Stiles said when he was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"Like Batman?"

"No." Stiles frowned, "Like my parents."

Chris was very supportive when Stiles learned about how important it was to have a fire escape route planned in your house, which was why they constantly did drills. John was supportive to Stiles being able to fight off strangers, which was why he often taught him some self-defence.

But the problem with your parents being heroes was that their job was dangerous.

"Oh God." Chris said, seeing who was walking up the sidewalk to the house, "Stiles, honey, come here." She held him close as she answered the door.

"Mrs. Stilinski, ma'am." The officer said, "Your husband has been shot, and he has been taken to the hospital."

"Is he alright?" She gripped Stiles tight.

"Yes ma'am. He should be alright after some rest at home."

"Oh thank God." Chris said with a sigh, "Thank God. Okay," her voice wavered, "okay, Stiles? Honey, go grab your jacket, we're going to see dad."

They drove to the hospital to find out that John was in surgery. Stiles sat down, hunched in his chair as Chris paced. It didn't take long for Melissa to find them. She had a quiet word with Chris before going over to see Stiles, "Hey buddy." She said.

"Hi Mrs. McCall." Stiles said, "Is my dad okay?"

"He will be." She smiled, "Want me to give Bob a call so that he can drop Scott off here? Want to spend some time with him?"

"Would that be okay?" Stiles asked. "I think I'd feel better with Scott around."

"Sure." Melissa said. "You come and tell me if you need anything though, alright? Any food or drink. Or if you want a blanket."

"Okay Mrs. McCall." Stiles said, watching his mom pace.

John had been shot in the arm, and he was okay. Stiles ended up between Chris and Scott, waiting for the surgery to finish. Once it was done, he got to snuggle up with his dad for a bit before being told he was going to stay the night at Scott's house as Chris was staying with John.

After that, Stiles wasn't so sure he liked that his parents were heroes.

He still liked that they saved people, but his dad got hurt. His dad could have died.

It was suddenly very clear to Stiles.

He started worrying about his parents whenever they went to work, not wanting them to leave. What if they never came back?

John had sat Stiles down and explained to him that yes, there was a chance that they could get hurt, and a chance that they wouldn't come back, shhh kiddo, don't cry, but people depended on them, this is what they choose to do, they wanted to protect and save people, and they were going to try their hardest to come home safe and sound at the end of the day.

"I will too." Stiles said.

"Do what?" John asked, arms wrapped around his son.

"Try to come home safe and sound at the end of the day." Stiles answered.

John smiled, "That's all we can ask of each other."

Stiles was well known at both the police and fire stations. He was the mascot of each, the other cops and firefighters looked out for Stiles. They loved the hyper active kid and it was Chance, a firefighter, who first suggested that maybe Stiles could get help from some Adderall, it sure did help him.

"Why do I have to go meet this doctor? I'm not sick am I? I don't feel sick. Mama, am I dying?" Stiles asked.

Chris got down on her knees, "No honey, you aren't dying. Don't be so silly." She ran a hand over his head, "You know Chance right?" After his nod she continued, "You like him?"

"Mr. Kruse is so cool mama." Stiles grinned.

"Well, he thinks that this could help you." Chris started, trying to think of how to say this, "If the doctor agrees, you'll be like Chance. Chance sees a doctor like the one you're going to see."

"Really?" Stiles felt better now, knowing that Chance was seeing the doctor and wasn't dying. "So 'm no dying?"

Chris laughed, "No, honey. You're perfect."

At the end of the day they had discussed Adderall and they left with the promise that if a few exercises they were now supposed to didn't work, then they would try out the medicine. The doctor wasn't sure if he wanted Stiles on Adderall yet, wanted to see if they could help him focus without the drug.

Less than a month later, Stiles was taking some medicine.

But then he was at school and got called to the office. "I didn't do anything wrong, why am I being called here. I swear it wasn't me who dropped that thing in the toilet, it was Scott."

The lady at the office gave him a smile that didn't touch her eyes, "You're not in trouble, but your dad is here."

"Dad?" Stiles turned and saw how sad his dad looked. "Dad? What's wrong?" He walked up to him and John picked him up, something he didn't do anymore.

"Come on, kiddo. I got to-" he swallowed and ran a hand over his red eyes, "Let's go home."

"But I have a spelling test." Stiles said, not understanding.

John let out a laugh that sounded more like he was crying, "You can do that another day, kiddo."

"Is mama at home?" Stiles asked.

John didn't answer him, only held him closer to his chest as he carried him out of the school.

Stiles had wanted to be angry. Angry with his mom, angry with fire, angry with the Hales. But he couldn't be. He thought that if he was angry he would at least be able to feel something other than a numbing sadness and worry for his dad, but he just didn't. Oh how he'd wish he could feel angry at it all.

He watched as his dad started drinking more of that gross smelling stuff, not going to work yet, not so soon after the fire.

Stiles saw his dad sleeping on the sofa one night, and he decided he was going to go on a short walk. He was a big boy now, everyone said he was, after losing his mother. He knew some self defence, he could protect himself. He just wanted to get away from the sadness for a little bit.

Stepping out of the house, he wished he had grabbed a jacket as the wind bit through him. About a half hour away from his house, he saw one of the few surviving Hales. Stiles knew how he was feeling after just losing his mom, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be Derek or Laura Hale. They lost both of their parents, some siblings and other members of their family.

Sure, Stiles only had his mom and dad while the Hales apparently were a big, very close family, but they lost more people.

Maybe that was why he couldn't be angry with them.

"Hi," Stiles said, talking to Derek, giving a small wave. "I'm sorry about-"

Derek glared at him, "You don't understand, so don't even think you could. Just shut up, kid."

Stiles flinched as if he was hit, he didn't notice how Derek's eyes seemed to feel remorse for his comment.

Laura was suddenly there beside him as Stiles bit back tears, she knelt down, "You're the Stilinski kid, right?" She asked, voice soft. He nodded and she shot a glare back at her brother, "Where is your dad? Hm? He's probably worried about you."

"He's asleep." Stiles said, "And I only went on a walk, it's not like I'm running away. I wouldn't do that."

"I know." Laura gave him a smile, "I'll walk you back home." She turned back to Derek, "You head on back too."

"But Laura-" Derek tried.

Stiles thought he saw something red flash in her eyes and Derek shrunk down on himself, agreeing to go on back to wherever they were temporarily staying.

Laura took her coat off and wrapped it around Stiles when she noticed he was shivering. She then walked him back to his house, both quiet until on the doorstep. She bent down again, "Your dad is in pain right now and he's going to feel extra worried about you. You feel the same don't you? About him?"

"Yes." Stiles said, "I'm glad that he hasn't gone back to work yet because what if he doesn't come back either? He's already been shot and that was horrible and what he gets shot again but somewhere else and he dies and-" he broke up, having some trouble breathing.

Laura hugged him, "Breath, kid. You can do it." He coached him through his first panic attack, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "You lost more than I did. You have enough on your mind that you don't need to feel sorry for me." He gave his own sad smile, "I've got enough grown ups already doing that."

She let out a quiet laugh. "Okay then. But then the same goes for you. No reason to feel sorry for us, alright? Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal." He spit in his hand and held it out, like he and Scott always did when they made a deal.

Laura's face flickered in amusement before she did the same and shook his hand. "Okay, but I don't want you leaving your house without your dad knowing, okay? Because he's extra worried about you." She got back on track to what she had said at the beginning, "If he woke up and you were gone? He doesn't need to go through that okay? You need to watch over your dad now that your mom is gone."

"Like how you're looking after Derek?" Stiles asked, "I heard you got like," he tried to think of what the word was, "parent rights?"

"Custody." She nodded. "Yes, like that."

Stiles frowned, "I don't have custody over dad."

She thought for a second, "You like heroes?"

"My parents are heroes." Stiles said.

"Yes, yes they are." She nodded, "But I meant superheroes."

He shrugged, "Scott always liked them more than me but I always thought my parents were better heroes then those in comic books even though I really like comic books."

She gave him a hug real quick before continuing, "Yes, that's great, kid. But you know how in comics they secretly save people and have a secret identity?"

"Yeah."

"You can be like them." She said, "You can be a hero to your dad and have a secret custody over him. You have to be big now and take care of him." She said, wrapping her coat tighter around his body. "Think you can do that?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Even though I'd rather be like a real hero and not a superhero."

"You will be a real hero." She said, standing back up.

"Then you are too." He said.

"I suppose so." She tapped him on the cheek, "Keep the coat, kid."

Stiles went inside and saw that his dad was still asleep. Sighing, he went up to his room and put Laura's coat in the back of his closet. It was a really nice coat, but girly. And he would wear it around proudly, but at the moment he'd rather wear his mom's coats instead of Laura's.

Stiles had forgotten about what happened on the porch with Laura, about how for a moment he couldn't breathe.

But then John was back at work.

He was told to go home with Scott, Melissa would be there at that time and then when she had to go to work, the babysitter would watch both boys until Bob came back from work. Stiles didn't really like Scott's dad much, he had seen how he made Melissa cry and Scott had been telling him that he heard the word 'divorce' being thrown around.

But about a half hour after arriving at Scott's, Stiles started to worry. He remembered about the time when the people came to tell him and his mom that his dad got shot, they walked up the sidewalk of their house. But Stiles wasn't at his house. He was at Scott's.

If something would happen to John, they wouldn't be able to find Stiles to tell him. He would never know what happened to his dad. His dad who could get shot again, who could die on the job like his mom had. He could lose his dad right after his mom died. He would be all alone, he would be able to have Laura's pity then, even though they had made a deal. He would have no one.

Stiles' hands curled into fists as he fought for breath. His dad may not come over to pick him. His dad might not come back. Anything could happen to his dad. His dad, his dad, his dad, hi sdad, hisdad, hisd ad, hisdad, hsidad...

"Breathe, Stiles." Melissa was in front of him, hands on his shoulders, "I need you to breathe Stiles."

Stiles soon found himself wrapped in a blanket leaning up against Melissa who called into work, saying she wasn't coming today and called off the baby sitter. She told Scott to stay in his room, not wanting to overwhelm Stiles, and she just sat with him. Making him feel safe and making sure he kept breathing.

When John showed up he heard quiet words about panic attacks and anxiety.

"Come on, kiddo." John said, gathering Stiles up in his arms, "Let's go home."

It didn't take long before Stiles had another bottle of medicine to take.

Time passed and Stiles slowly stopped having panic attacks. He kept watching over his dad, as he promised Laura and he got better. He learned to live without his mom.

But then werewolves happened and his life got turned upside down again.

After he found out that it was Laura who was killed, he went into his closet and found the coat she gave him. He went through the pockets, something he had never done before, and found a picture of a wedding. Probably their parents.

Sighing, he sat down right there in his closet. Laura had probably searched for that picture. He should make sure Derek got it. Though he was arrested now. At first, in those moments, he was sure that Derek must have been the one to kill Laura, it seemed like that's where the evidence was going.

But he remembered meeting Derek years ago, and started to doubt it.

Even though losing your whole family could cause someone to go crazy and start murdering, he just didn't see Derek being one of those people. Not with the way he acted around Laura.

Stiles knew that he really had no idea. He met Derek once, for just a few minutes, but now that he wasn't panicking about half a dead body, about Laura, he was starting to have second thoughts.

It would become clear if Derek did it or not. His dad was a good sheriff. He would find out what really happened. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if his dad came home one day asking if he was a werewolf along with Scott.

By the time Derek was no longer in jail, Stiles had other things on his mind and he forgot about the picture, about the coat.

But then one day, Stiles came home to see his closet door open. Frowning at it, he was soon pushed up against the wall with a glaring Derek in his face. "Where did you get this." He held up Laura's coat, grip tight on it.

"Dude, she gave it to me." Stiles said, trying to push Derek away.

"You lie." Derek growled.

"No, I don't." Stiles pushed harder, "You have that lie detector stuff going on." He finally got Derek out of arm's reach, "Laura gave it to me. Years ago."

Derek frowned and his brows drew together in thought. "When? Why?"

"Because I was cold." Stiles said, "You don't remember do you? I went walking one night, after the fire that-" He sighed, "After the fire. I ran into you and tried to give my condolences and you yelled at me, which wasn't cool because I had just-" Lost his mom. He had just lost his mom, "It wasn't cool dude. And Laura came to my rescue and walked me home. We talked some and she gave me her coat, told me to keep it."

Derek held it loosely in his hands, looking down at the coat, "It still smells like her."

"I never wore it past that night." Stiles said, then pointing at it, he added, "There is a picture of what I assume is your parents in the pocket."

Derek dug it out and sat down on Stiles' bed. Stiles let him do whatever he needed. He knew that if he were in Derek's place, he would be overwhelmed with feelings. Stiles went about his room and opened up a college textbook. He was taking some online college classes. Always best to get a few of the classes out of the way when he was still in highschool, after all, the school would pay for it.

And as he wanted to be an EMT as soon as he could, he figured he could get started early.

Stiles never grew out of wanting to be a hero like his parents. Only he knew he didn't want to be a firefighter or a cop. He wanted something a little safer. He wanted to be able to help people and yet not risk his life too much. Maybe it was cowardly, maybe it was just self-preservation, he didn't know. But he decided that being an EMT was the right choice for him.

Scott would argue that he wasn't a coward and that he didn't have any self-preservation, and Scott might be right, what with all the werewolf stuff proving as much.

Derek cleared his throat, "Thank you."

"No problem, dude." Stiles waved his hand as he looked up from his textbook and notes, "Keep it. Keep the coat and the picture. They're yours after all."

Derek nodded. "I uh- just thanks."

Stiles gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry it's taken so long for you to get them. I would have handed them over earlier, but I kind of forgot. I'm sorry."

Derek stared at him for a second, "I'm sure you've had a lot on your mind."

"Basically." Stiles laughed, "Werewolves and all."

Derek stood up, holding to coat close to him. "We'll get the Alpha." With that he left.

Stiles hated it when Derek or someone called Mr. Argent by his first name. He didn't want them to say the name 'Chris'. Sure, he was fine when people had the same name as his mom. It wasn't a problem. But Mr. Argent was trying to kill his friends. He didn't really want to think of his mom doing that, which was always where his mind went to.

Then one day, Derek stopped calling him Chris and started saying Argent or Mr. Argent.

Stiles was pretty sure Scott had a talk with him.

He was thankful.

"I need your help with find out information about the Kanima." Derek said as he entered through the window.

"Busy." Stiles said, staring down at his textbook.

"This is life and death, Stiles." Derek said forcefully, "Whatever you're doing isn't as important."

Stiles looked up and glared, "Listen, I have a exam tomorrow. I have to study for it. If I don't do well in it, I could be kicked out of the class and this is an important class."

"They don't kick you out of highschool classes, Stiles." Derek said.

"It's not a highschool class." Stiles argued, "It's a college class. A difficult one at that. But I figure, if I want to be an EMT, lets get as many classes done while in school as possible as they pay for it. We aren't rich, dad won't let me get a job, so as long as the school is paying, I'm taking the classes."

Derek blinked, "You want to be an EMT?"

"Yes," Stiles said, "I always wanted to be a hero like my parents."

"Both of them were heroes?" Derek asked slowly. "What did your mom do?"

Stiles ran a hand across his forehead, rubbing his temple for a second, "She was a firefighter. Died the same time as your family."

Derek froze. "I didn't know."

Stiles waved his hand in the air, "Don't worry about it. I understand that you had a lot on your mind." He didn't mention that Laura knew. He had always figured that Derek knew as well, but he wasn't hurt to find out that he didn't.

"That's no excuse, Stiles." Derek said, "I should have looked to see if anyone else died."

"Dude, don't worry." Stiles was.

"No, you're mom died along with mine. I should have paid attention." Derek stared at him. His eyes were full of some sort of emotion. Pity? Sadness? Stiles wasn't sure.

"Oh my God, you were what? Fifteen? You lost your family, jackass." Stiles said, "I would have been surprised if you thought about seeing if any firefighters died." Stiles looked back down at his book for a second.

But then Derek was in front of him, "Stiles, I am so sorry."

"Hey man, I knew it was risk. She was a firefighter. There was always a risk." Stiles shrugged.

"But it's my fault." Derek whispered.

"Uh, no. Kate's fault." Stiles replied.

Derek sat down beside Stiles and held his head in his hands, "I haven't told anyone this and you better not go spreading it around, or I'm going to kill you." He took a deep breath, "Kate used me to get to the house."

Stiles stared at him, "What do you mean, used you?"

"I was a teenager and she was a hot, older woman. What do you think?" Derek bit out, his voice twisting.

Stiles wasn't sure if he should do it, but as Scott said, he didn't actually have any self-preservation. Wrapping an arm around Derek, he said, "Yep, you were right. She used you. It was all her fault. None of it was yours."

Derek turned to look at Stiles, "You should blame me. I'm the reason why your mom is dead."

Stiles shook his head, "No, you aren't. Neither is it your family's fault that they were werewolves and Kate went against the Code, deciding to kill them. It's all on Kate." He paused a beat, "You've always blamed yourself haven't you? That explains a lot."

"What." Derek growled.

"You are an idiot, Derek." Stiles said, "I get why you blame yourself but like, you shouldn't."

"But-" Derek started before Stiles cut him off.

"If I don't blame you, you shouldn't blame you." Stiles said, "Do we have a deal?" He fought a twitch of a smile as he spit into his hand and held it out.

Derek stared at his hand for a second before doing the same, much as Laura did years ago. "Sure."

Stiles stopped fighting the smile as he grabbed his textbook and Derek's arm, heading towards his bed. "Come on, Sourwolf." He climbed in bed and pulled Derek in after him. "Sleep here tonight. I can tell you're exhausted. You should be too, you went from a lone wolf to a parent of three teenagers in like a week or something. Let the kids fend for themselves one night and get a night's rest, alright?"

Derek didn't say anything but he laid down next to Stiles who kept only a lamp by his bed on as he read more of his textbook. It didn't take long for Derek to fall asleep and Stiles soon found himself with an arm around Derek as he curled up against Stiles.


End file.
